


Phone Call

by BabyKai97



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Accidental Phone Call, Butt Dialing, Confessions, Cute, EunHae, Fluff, M/M, should have been doing homework but was writing instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKai97/pseuds/BabyKai97
Summary: Donghae and Hyukjae have feelings and the rest of the group knows but themorthe fic where donghae butt dials hyukjae and hyukjae hears how donghae feels about him
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Phone Call

Hyukjae was laying on the floor to catch his breath in the practice room. Everyone else after practice was over left to either go back to the dorm (most of the group) or to the studio like Donghae and Yesung chose to do. Hyukjae decided to stay and practice some more because he didn’t feel satisfied with his performance during practice. Heechul and Leeteuk tried to convince him to come back to the dorm and rest for the night but he refused promising that he’ll only stay for another hour. He got up from the floor and was walking to his laptop that was connected to the speaker to turn the song back on when his phone started ringing. He walked over, smiling when he saw it was Donghae calling immediately swiping right to answer it. 

“Hello?” he said confused when all he heard was static and rustling thinking that Donghae maybe forgot that he called him and was working. He was about to hang up when he heard Donghae and Yesung’s voices. “I’m so stressed hyung” he heard Donghae complain realizing that he doesn’t know he called him. “What about? It can’t be the tracks you’ve been working on, they sound amazing and I know everyone else is going to love it” he heard Yesung say confusion in his voice. “It’s not the tracks for the album hyung. It's Hyukjae” Donghae replied and Hyukjae felt his heart stutter when he heard his name. “This again? Donghae why don’t you just tell him how you feel?” he heard Yesung ask and Hyukaje heard Donghae sigh wondering if he should hang up but he wanted to hear what Donghae was going to say. 

“It’s not that simple hyung! How am I supposed to tell him that I love him? How do I tell him that I love listening to his voice when he’s just rambling about new choreographies or rapping parts in songs? How am I supposed to say that I think he’s the most beautiful person in the world and that when he smiles it’s like looking at the sun? How can I say that I enjoy every single moment we have together and that everything he does is adorable? How can I admit that he’s my world and that I would do anything for him?” Hyukjae heard Donghae say, his mouth opened in shock hearing Donghae’s true feelings. Hyukaje felt exactly the same way but he was not sure if his best friend felt the same so he decided not to say anything so their friendship wouldn’t be ruined and the group dynamic would not suffer. “Just saying I love you would be just as good Donghae. Hyukjae feels the same way ,I know it so you just need to tell him so all of us can stop watching you two pine for each other” Hyukjae heard Yesung say his cheeks flushed, smiling when he heard Donghae say “Hyung!” knowing his cheeks were just as red as his. 

“Okay okay. I’ll consider it hyung. Now let’s get back to work so we can go home before midnight” he heard Donghae say hearing Yesung laugh knowing that he changed the subject so Yesung wouldn’t tease him anymore. Hyukjae hung up the phone smiling so wide that his cheeks will probably hurt later. He typed a couple quick text messages sending it before packing up his things before leaving the practice room to head back to the dorm. Donghae on the other hand was listening to some sample tracks when his phone buzzed. Donghae grabbed his phone and saw it was some texts. He smiled when he saw they were from Hyukjae and unlocked his phone to read the messages. 

_I heard everything. You called me by accident_

_I love you too. Don’t take too long <3_

After reading the last message, Donghae may have finished his work a little faster to get home to his Lee Hyukjae.


End file.
